A legacy
by Meister Ranko
Summary: This fanfic is simple, Miles Edgeworth is married and has been blessed with a son, and he wants to make his son walk the road of laws, but thinking about his life, his career as a prosecutor and the fact that his father was a defense attorney; it makes him think and leaves him with a question. ¿Should he teach his son to be a prosecutor or a defense attorney?.


A LEGACY

BY MEISTER RANKO

Hi readers, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I had to deal with some issues, now that I'm back, I'm ready to write again.

This fanfic is simple, Miles Edgeworth is married and has been blessed with a son, and he wants to make his son walk the road of laws, but thinking about his life, his career as a prosecutor and the fact that his father was a defense attorney; it makes him think and leaves him with a question.

¿Should he teach his son to be a prosecutor or a defense attorney?.

Now, let's read.

8th Floor

Bluebridge General Hospital

Los Angeles, CA; 2018

"Oh crap, I'm so nervous" a worried man thought, looking at the clock from his seat on a coach, which was part of a row of couches through the corridor, in front of a room, near him there was a little plant, but it didn't ease his nervousness.

"10:00 A.M., that's the hour but I feel like I was here for an eternity…" he thought again, subtly playing with his tie.

He focused his attention on the door in front of him; the door's plate had a number engraved on it.

"102" the man thought anxiously "It has been like hours since she was entered in that room…I wonder how much more I'll have to wait…"

He kept playing with his mind, until he heard the door opening and saw a nurse coming from it.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked him.

"Yeah, what happened? Is she alright?" he asked with worry.

"Of course she is, the procedure was perfect and she has been stabilized, and she's waiting for you…"

"Ok, I'll go…" he entered the room and there she was, in bed, smiling.

"Oh Miles, you're here" she said happily.

"Of course, I couldn't miss this moment…" Edgeworth replied with the same happiness.

"Ms. Edgeworth, you have been blessed with a healthy baby" the nurse said carrying a baby wrapped in clothes, giving it to Ms. Edgeworth.

"Miles, here's your son" she said, he got near here, and sat on a chair near the bed.

"Looks like he got more from you than me, at least he has my eyes" she laughed playfully.

"I hope you don't mind if I bring some friends to see the baby" Edgeworth said to his wife.

"Of course not, call them; they'll be shocked to see Ms. Edgeworth" she commented.

When he left the room for a moment his cellphone began to ring, he took it and answered.

"Edgeworth speaking" he said.

"Edgeworth, where are you?" it was Wright's voice.

"I'm in the Bluebridge hospital" he answered.

"Did you have an accident or something?...Well, the trial is over because you weren't…in that case I'll see you where you are…" Phoenix said.

"Bring Maya and the others" Edgeworth.

"You mean inspector Gumshoe and Franziska, right?" Phoenix asked.

"And Pearl too" Edgeworth added.

"Don't know what's happening but we'll go" Phoenix said and hung.

(Wright's unaware; no one knows I'm already married) Edgeworth smiled amusedly.

He returned to see his wife.

"Did he ask you anything?" she asks "Did you tell him?".

"He thinks I had an accident" Edgeworth answers amusedly "I didn't tell him anything, I'll wait until they come".

"I'm sure he'll be surprised as much as the rest of your friends" his wife said.

While, in the district court, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey were leaving.

"What's wrong Nick? I couldn't finish the special meal I was eating" Maya argued with Phoenix.

"It's Edgeworth, he's in the hospital" he said.

"Edgeworth!? Why didn't you said that earlier Nick!" she scowled him "for not telling him earlier".

"Well, you were obviously busy devouring that meal" a pout was her answer.

"Did I hear right, pal!? Is Mr. Edgeworth in the hospital?" Inspector Dick Gumshoe asked, worked up, receiving a nod as answer.

"He's in the Bluebridge hospital" Wright answers "Seems like he's okay because he's the one who called"

"I'll take you there, pal" Gumshoe offers, and they go.

"Edgeworth asked me to call Franziska…" Phoenix dialed the number and waited, but didn't receive an answer.

"Ms. Von Karma!?" Gumshoe asks, somewhat scared.

"I'm sure she misses you…she…and her whip" Maya says.

"Looks like Franziska has her phone off" Phoenix said.

Franziska von Karma was already in the Bluebridge hospital, walking near the room where Ms. Edgeworth was.

She took her cellphone and turned it on and saw a lost call on the screen.

"Hmm, a fool call from a fool" she mutters before knocking the door.

She is received by Miles Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth, when I first heard you are married, I couldn't believe it and now…you're a father…" Franziska said, a subtle surprise in her words.

"What can I say?. I'm unpredictable" He answers with a subtle smug smile.

"Anyway, is your wife ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, the operation is over and the baby is healthy" he briefed the situation and added "come with me if you want to see him".

"Of course I want" she says and enters with him in the room "I'll teach him how to be a von Karma" a light laugh was Edgeworth's answer.

Minutes later, Phoenix, Maya, Pearl and inspector Gumshoe arrives.

They enter and Phoenix asks for Edgeworth's room.

"What's the matter Mr. Nick?" Pearl asks, looking at his puzzled face.

"When I asked for Edgeworth, the receptionists answered me it was in room 102" Phoenix answered.

"Then what are we waiting, pal?" Gumshoe asked, more worked up than before.

"The room is addressed to Ms. Edgeworth…" Phoenix concludes.

"…Maybe's a typo, pal" Gumshoe replies "A error committed by someone…or a prank"

"Anyway, we have to see if Mr. Edgeworth is here, let's head to that room" Maya says and they enter to the elevator.

As the elevator goes up, the anxiousness does so, the door opens and they search for the room 102.

Phoenix turns a corner and collides with someone, it was Miles Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya, Pearl and Inspector Gumshoe say in unison.

"Edgeworth? What's going on?" Phoenix asks him "Are you Ok?"

"What makes you think otherwise?" in answer, he gives another question.

"Hmm, the fact you called me from a hospital…" he didn't end his sentenced, because he was whipped by Franziska von Karma, and inspector Gumshoe was whipped as well receiving a yelp from him as answer.

"Oh, detective Scruffy, my whip was anxious to salute you too" Franziska and her usual whipping mood.

"What happened Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

"I called you because I want you to meet someone…" Edgeworth says and leads the group to the room.

"It will surprise you…" with a smirk they enter.

"Miles, are they your friends?" Ms. Edgeworth asks her husband, receiving a nod as answer.

"Who is she?" Maya asks Edgeworth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, she…is my wife" ceremoniously he presents his wife and enjoys the surprised looks of the rest (except Franziska, who already knew)

"What? Are you saying she's your wife?" Phoenix asks.

"Yes, I'm a married man" Edgeworth answers.

"…You see that Mr. Nick, why you don't marry Maya the mystic now" Pearl comments.

"Pearls!" Maya corrects her cousin; the scene is amusing to Ms. Edgeworth.

"…Wait, Edgeworth…she's your wife, but what about the…" he stops as he realizes the truth.

"He's our son" Ms. Edgeworth completes the sentence.

Now they were utterly surprised.

After the presentations, they talked amenable; everyone wanted to know about each other's life. Even Larry Butz arrived, who was called by Phoenix.

"I can't believe it Edgey, from the three of us you're the one who's compromised" Larry said scratching the back of his head.

"Who could have known?...Edgeworth as a married man and a father…" Phoenix was the first to congratulate him, followed by the others.

"Edgey, how did you meet this beauty?" Larry asked him.

"Oh, it was some time after the trial of Mask DeMasque, she's a senior in the Ivy University, but she has also interest for laws, I met her in the campus where I was investigation another murder" Edgeworth says.

"Interesting Mr. Edgeworth, so it was first sight love?" Pearl asks.

"Not at all Pearl, it's like she was stalking me" he says that jokingly, trying to tease his wife.

"Well, his personality attracted me like a magnet, I couldn't help but to fall in love with him and then it happened" Ms. Edgeworth replies "the first date, it was special…"

"Aw" Pearl was daydreaming for the day that Mr. Nick "dares to ask Maya the mystic for a date".

"We all know that Mr. Edgeworth awakes the passion of women" Gumshoe said.

"Edgey…you're a very lucky man" Larry commented "I wish I could have the same luck with Dianne"

"Oh, let me guess…is she another model?" Phoenix asked.

It hit the nail because Larry began to sweat, for his embarrassment it attracted the laughs of everyone.

"It's obvious you didn't know that I was married" Edgeworth said "Because I didn't say word, I wanted to make a surprise…"

"I should have known…the room was addressed with your wife's name" Phoenix comments, seeing Pearls, Maya and inspector Gumshoe playing with the baby, and Larry was sat near the window wondering about the model "Dianne".

"Phoenix, can I talk with you alone?" Edgeworth asks.

"Take your time Miles, let me talk with your friends for a while".

As they leave the room to sit on the couch in the corridor, Edgeworth talks.

"What's the matter Edgeworth?" Phoenix asks.

"I'll be direct Wright…I want my son to be a man of law…" Edgeworth.

"That's good Edgeworth" Phoenix replies.

"But there's a problem…" Edgeworth looks to the white ceiling.

"What is it?" Phoenix asks.

"I'm a prosecutor or at least that what I say…my father was a great defense attorney…" Edgeworth takes his prosecutor's badge out of his pocket.

"…I get it…" Phoenix realizes what Edgeworth is trying to say.

"Should I teach him to be a prosecutor…or should I teach him the path of the defense?" more than a question to his friends, it was a question to himself.

"It's a tough question…" Phoenix admits.

"I don't know…Should I keep the Prosecutor's Path or should I revive the legacy of my father?" he asks himself again.

"…Edgeworth, that's an answer you can only get from yourself…" Phoenix says.

"Guess you're right Wright" Edgeworth "Well, let's go for a moment to the court…I have some issues to resolve there…" and as they walk to the elevator, something shines from the couch they were…it was the prosecutor's badge.

"So, how is Miles with you?" Ms. Edgeworth asks Inspector Gumshoe.

"Oh, he's a great guy and he's very intelligent" Gumshoe complimented him.

"Yeah, he's right" Maya agreed with the detective.

Ms. Edgeworth smiled.

"His intelligence attracted him and his sense of justice" Ms. Edgeworth said, and smiled.

Phoenix and Edgeworth were driving to the district court.

"Are you sure about this Edgeworth?" Phoenix asks him, from the co-pilot seat.

"I'm sure, that's something I must do" Edgeworth answers him, from the pilot's seat, they were in his new Ferrari.

"I envy the prosecutors; they earn a lot of money and can buy expensive things…while I can only get enough to pay the rent for every month…" Phoenix comments, receiving no answer from Edgeworth.

"I'm really anxious to see how my son will be in the future, to see him in the court…" Edgeworth says, imagining a future.

"If you keep imagining, our future will be a car accident…" Phoenix says, sarcastically.

With a shrug, Edgeworth focuses on the road and keeps driving.

Los Angeles, CA; January 15, 2036

District Court

Courtroom N° 7

"The prosecutor has brought a valid point, the witness haven't had a motive to kill the victim" the judge said "and with no decisive evidence, the theory of the defense has been destabilized"

The prosecutor, Winston Payne was savoring the "victory".

"Don't worry rookie, you did your best effort, but you failed…they don't call me the "Rookie Killer" for nothing" the prosecutor said, the overconfidence present in his voice.

"If the defense has nothing to say, I'll hand my verdict…" the judge says, ready to pick his gavel.

"Objection!"

"¿W-What?" Winston Payne stuttered, surprised.

"What's going on?" the judge asks "¿Can't I hand my verdict?"

"…I said…objection…" the defense attorney said.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth?…" the judge asks.

"Duke Edgeworth, your honor…" he had inherited many things from his father except his eyes and his hairstyle.

"And the defense refuses the theory from the prosecutor…it's obvious that the witness is the real killer and I have evidence to prove it" he said.

"I ask the attention of everyone for this…" he shows a page of a notepad, the sides of it shows that it was ripper from it "This is a page from this notepad… what's important is what's written, it shows a list of names…and a little map of the victim's home"

"And what's special about the note?" the judge asks.

"What's important is that the witness name is in it, it shows the very plan the killer used to perform the crime alongside with some accomplices…" the defense attorney continued.

"Objection!" Winston Payne interjected "What does it tell us that this note is real and not fake evidence?"

"…Mr. Payne…I hope you don't suggest that because the rumors about forgery that used to surround my father…okay, we can confirm the authenticity of this note with a analysis on the handwriting…if it shows that it's the killer…then we'll know the truth about this crime…"

"Stop!" a scream came from the witness's stand, it was…the witness "Okay, I'll confess, it was my plan to kill him…I was in need of money to pay a medical treatment for a friend, but I know I did something bad…I'm sorry…" she confessed everything.

"And that ends my case…" Luke Edgeworth ends with a triumphal smirk.

"It's interesting Mr. Edgeworth, you solved this case professionally, no wonder you're the son of Miles Edgeworth" the judge praised his work.

Duke took his attorney badge and looked at it with proud.

(It's interesting that this belonged to my grandfather…I won my first case, but I have a long road to go, but I'll make sure that the legacy of Gregory Edgeworth continues) he thought.

And so, a lineage of defense attorneys was born, to keep a legacy that was broken once for one man.

Maybe that man will be forgotten, but he'll pass to the history of the generations to come as the one who revived a legacy…

Because legacies are meant to be preserved…

THE END

So, did you like it?. Tell me, I'm sorry for being absent, so I'll try to keep up with my fanfics. If you wonder who is Ms. Edgeworth; that's left to your imagination but I assure you, it's not Kay Faraday.

I'll see you in another story.


End file.
